falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Gloria Van Graff
|special = |actor =Courtenay Taylor |dialogue =VFSGloriaVanGraff.txt |tag skills = |level =16 |alignment =Neutral |height =1.04 |edid =VFSGloriaVanGraff |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Gloria Van Graff is the head of the Van Graff family in New Vegas and manager of the Silver Rush energy weapons store in 2281. Background Gloria is the ambitious daughter of the Van Graff matriarch, who has expanded her family's operations into the Mojave Wasteland (largely because she didn't get along with her parents).The Courier: "Tell me about yourself." Gloria Van Graff: "Oh, there's not much to tell. I was born into a big family and don't get along with my parents, so here I am. As far away from them as possible." (Gloria Van Graff's dialogue) She is a firm believer in the rule that might makes right and regularly practices it. The first opportunity to do so came when the Van Graffs first came to Freeside in 2276. The Van Graffs took over the dilapidated Silver Rush casino. When the Kings protested, plasma weapons caused them to withdraw the objections, leaving the family free to ply their trade.The Courier: "Tell me about the Kings." Gloria Van Graff: "Ah, the "rulers" of Freeside. The Kings are a bunch of boys who refuse to grow up, and this is their playground. Their leader seems different, though. The few times I've dealt with him I've been impressed despite myself. Unfortunately, he rarely acts. The Kings believe that everyone in Freeside can do whatever they want, provided they can back it up with force. Which suits us just fine. When we first arrived in Freeside, the Kings protested when we kicked out the original occupant of this establishment. When we reduced several of their members to glowing puddles of goo, their objections vanished. Since then, we've left each other alone." (Gloria Van Graff's dialogue) Gloria quickly set about entrenching her position, openly trading Energy Weapons to her customers. This attracted the attention of the Brotherhood, the only thing saving her skin being Elder Elijah's preoccupation with HELIOS One.The Courier: "Yes, what is the task?" Edgar Hardin: "Back when we were stationed at HELIOS, our scouts reported that a group was establishing itself in the area as a distributor of Pre-War weapons. Our Elder at the time, Elijah, was too concerned with getting HELIOS running and fending off the NCR, so he ordered us to leave them alone. It's time that we correct that oversight, and show this region that the Brotherhood is still a force to be reckoned with. I want you to visit these weapons dealers, this Van Graff family, and make an example of them. Leave no one alive. When the job is done, report back and I'll arrange for a team to clean up the site and retrieve the weapons." (Edgar Hardin's dialogue) Her general strategy is to maximize profits through official and unofficial deals, as well as undercutting the competition.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.42: "'''The Van Graffs' ''The Van Graff family has a history of ruthless behavior when it comes to rivals muscling in on their territory, and it seems old habits die hard; two of the Van Graffs have set up shop in a bedraggled old casino called the Silver Rush, where they specialize in Energy Weapons, and the maximizing of profits. Run by Gloria Van Graff and her elder half-brother Jean-Baptiste Cutting, their stronghold is heavily-defended with their Thugs armed with the latest in weapons technology. Gloria is in charge of general operations at the Silver Rush. She is the person responsible for the New Vegas Van Graffs' general strategy, including possible under-the-counter deals to wipe out the competition. The muscle of the van Graff operation, Jean-Baptiste personally handles all of Gloria's dirty work. He is a nasty, mean-spirited son-of-a-bitch. Despite the family's tendency to deal in energy weapons, Jean-Baptiste is a connoisseur of big guns and explosives. He threatens people for looking at him the wrong way and is far from all talk; he will go from zero-to-murder in the twitch of an eye." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide faction profiles) To this end, she has formed a covert alliance with Alice McLafferty: In return for hitting competing caravan outfits, like Durable Dunn's or Cassidy Caravans, staging them as Brotherhood attacks, the Crimson Caravan Company would undermine the Gun Runners' market share, motivating clients to deal with the Van Graffs instead.Letter to Gloria Of course, Gloria has bigger ambitions. As the Legion was making entreaties towards traders in the Mojave, she contacted one of their representatives and agreed to provide them with energy weapons.The Courier: "For starters, what in the hell just happened?" Gloria Van Graff: "We made a lot of money, that's what. The Legion paid us to deliver weapons, and the NCR paid us to deliver the Legion. Or some of them, anyway." (Gloria Van Graff's dialogue) Unbeknownst to the Legion, the deal was actually a set-up: Gloria has negotiated a deal with the NCR. She would draw the Legion's representatives into a trap laid by the army, and the army would start purchasing weapons from her in return.The Courier: "Just start at the beginning." Gloria Van Graff: "Caesar has been making overtures to prominent suppliers for some time now. Usually, they're too scared of him to cross him and just pay or flee. I saw an opportunity and negotiated a deal with the NCR - I help draw some of their enemy's troops into a trap and they agree to buy from me. Normally, those stuck-up bastards wouldn't have anything to do with us, but their situation is precarious, and this chance was too tempting." (Gloria Van Graff's dialogue) This allowed her to overcome the hostility of the republic to her family, earning her not only a big defense contract, but also connections in the NCR which could be leveraged to the further benefit of the family.The Courier: "So now the Van Graffs are allied with the NCR?" Gloria Van Graff: "Well... not exactly. The deal wasn't exactly sanctioned by my mother, but she'll come around when she hears about the profit I made. If she's smart, and she is, believe me, she'll turn this to her own advantage and make a bundle off our new "connections" in the NCR." (Gloria Van Graff's dialogue) If anything, the fact that she made five times more money on selling out the Legion to the Republic than dealing weapons to them and kept the Legion's payment as a bonus will make her mother listen.The Courier: "Wouldn't you have made just as much money dealing with the Legion?" Gloria Van Graff: "Hardly. They've got a lot of soldiers, and slaves. But they don't come close to having the amount of wealth the NCR has. When I said we were going to be rich, I meant it. The deal I brokered with the NCR netted me fives times what Caesar paid. Keeping Caesar's money was just a bonus." (Gloria Van Graff's dialogue) Relationships Gloria is a passionate woman and has been known to have held intimate relationships with Kings member Pacer and with a former Van Graff employee Jacob. Both have ended on less than amicable terms. Other than those two relationships, Gloria has been known to sleep with many employees of the Van Graffs'; so much so that her mother has told her to not "tip the help."Jean-Baptiste Cutting: "Damn it, girl, what has mama always said about tipping the help? I thought this was about him stealing money from us." Gloria Van Graff: "He stealing money, though he could have kept it for all I cared. God knows he earned it." (Jean-Baptiste Cutting's dialogue and Gloria Van Graff's dialogue) Pacer's relationship with Gloria, while never mentioned in-depth, is reason enough for Pacer to nose around in the business of the Van Graffs. Pacer often harasses Simon during his shift, but an action like that could easily result in an easy and well-disguised political assassination. The other relationship with Jacob was as straight forward as could be with the power dynamic between manager and employee. Gloria had admitted to Jacob that she gets easily jealous and would only entertain the relationship if he stayed loyal to her. While Jacob promised to do so, he was later caught by Gloria at Gomorrah being serviced by one of their prostitutes.Gloria Van Graff: "Everything. Up until recently, this man was an employee of mine. He's quite handsome, don't you think? I know I did. We became... close. I warned him that I was a very jealous woman, and he said he understood. Apparently he didn't. Last week, I chanced upon him in Gomorrah, being serviced by one of their two-cap whores. I was not pleased." (Gloria Van Graff's dialogue) She would then kidnap Jacob and use him for target practice of the efficiency of Van Graff weapons.The Van Graff introductory scene the Courier witnesses upon entering the Silver Rush Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Birds of a Feather: Gloria has an opening for a guard to aid Simon in monitoring and controlling the flow of customers. Getting on her good side with little jobs could allow the Courier to delve deeper into Van Graff operations. * Heartache by the Number: Upon discovering that the Van Graffs are working with Crimson Caravan to force smaller caravans out of business, Cass wants to see Gloria suffer; either through death, or political action from the NCR. * I Could Make You Care: Veronica's quest is initiated by Gloria's greeting "Welcome to the Silver Rush..." and her line "Please let me know if anything catches your eye" which is the response to the player saying, "I'm just browsing." * Tend to Your Business: If Hardin is made elder of the local Brotherhood of Steel chapter, then he'll task the Courier with annihilating the Van Graffs so that the Brotherhood can recover their stockpile of energy weapons. Endings If the Courier steals the Gun Runners manufacturing schematics, regardless if they were caught or not, and finishes Heartache by the Number peacefully, then Alice McLafferty and Gloria will be ambushed and killed by Gun Runners seeking revenge. Inventory Notes * If Cass is not a companion, killing Gloria and returning to Cass will cause her to use dialogue as though she is already a companion, and will start her personal quest, "Heartache by the Number." * She sells 20 gauge pulse slugs (requires Gun Runners' Arsenal), even though they aren't used by energy weapons. They could still be considered "energy ammo" due to their EMP-effect. Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Gloria Van Graff appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs Gloria drops drained microfusion cells in place of drained small energy cells. This bug is present with every plasma pistol user, as the particular leveled list for equipping a non-player character with a plasma pistol and ammunition (WithAmmoPlasmaPistolLoot, to be precise) calls for microfusion cells in place of energy cells. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas merchants Category:Freeside characters de:Gloria Van Graff es:Gloria Van Graff pt:Gloria Van Graff ru:Глория Ван Графф uk:Глорія Ван Графф zh:格洛丽亚·范·格拉夫